A week had past
by ftskcuppycake
Summary: Peter ran away after he discovered that he wasn't from this universe. What happens when he comes back a week later? I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic ever.


Hello, this is my very first fanfic, so please dont be harsh on reviews. thanks. :)

* * *

**_A week had past..._**

**Pairings- Olivia and Peter**

**Summary- This takes place a week after Peter left, he comes back to see Olivia in the middle of the night.**

**Sorry I suck at summaries...**

* * *

It was past midnight but I still wasn't asleep. I sat upon my couch with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and my phone is the other. It had been a week since Peter had been gone. I kept my phone in hand just in case he might call me. But I knew he wouldn't I threw my phone across the room and took a huge gulp of whiskey that I had in hand. I fumbled around for the remote to the TV to give me something to do. Just as I stood up to look around for it when I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and think _who the hell is at my house this late at night?!_ I moved to the door and opened it surprised to find Peter Bishop right in front of me. I was speechless. He doesn't say anything; I move aside to let him in without thinking. I closed the door after him and turned to him. He smiled at me and I thought _he has the nerve to come to my apartment at 1 in the morning and smile at me?! _I moved towards him and slapped him, hard. He put his hand on his cheek, and I immediately regretted it. He yells "what the hell was that for?!" I look at him dumbfounded say "because you left without a word Peter! You just left, you could have called!" Peter backed away and said "Sorry Olivia, I was just so mad, I didn't think it through when I left and regret it. I shouldn't have come tonight; I'm sorry, I'll go." I couldn't left him leave, I wouldn't. Just as he started to move to the door I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me and pulled him in for a hug. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't want Peter to go, he just came back. He finally put his arms around my waist when I broke the silence by saying "Peter, I am so sorry, I should have told you. I just... I.... just don't leave Peter, please...." Peter pulled away from the hug and said "Olivia, I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry I left but I was so mad that the two most important people in my life lied to me... it hurt Liv. A lot." it got quiet again and he said "why didn't you tell me?" I shook my head, I couldn't tell him the truth that I was scared that I would lose him, instead all that came out of mouth was "Walter made me promise, he wanted to be the one to tell you." he nodded believing every bit of that lie. I pull away from his embrace and say "you have any place to stay tonight?" he shakes his head and I reply "well, Peter, you can stay here." he opened his mouth to protest before I stopped him with "no, let me rephrase that, you will be staying here tonight. No matter what you say." he smiled at my determination. _God I have missed that smile, and those eyes and his touch. STOP. This is Peter Bishop that I thinking about, I can't feel this way about him... _I moved over to the couch and picked up my bottle of whiskey. he smiled at that and I say "I couldn't sleep." _that much was true, but I wasn't going to tell him that it was because of him..._he sits down on the couch as I go to the closet and grab some blankets and a pillow for Peter. He makes his bed as I clean up my mess that I made earlier. Just before I went to my room I said "Peter, you will be here in the morning wont you?" he smiles and says "I promise Olivia I won't leave..." I smile and leave it at that, no need to push on further. I head up the stairs to my room. I quickly changed and got in the bed. I pulled the covers over me and went to bed with a smile on my face, Peter was back and I couldn't be happier. I fell asleep with Peter on my mind.

_**2 hours later...**_

I woke up shaking. I had a nightmare about Peter. He was kidnapped and I got to him too late. I shook my head and thought was I dreaming when he showed up at my door last night? I got up quickly and went down stairs to check.

I tip toed down the stairs quietly. I reached the bottom and saw Peter. He was sound asleep. I smiled and moved towards him. He woke when he heard my foot steps on the hard wood floor. He sat up when he saw me and wiped his eyes as he said "Olivia what's wrong?" I move over to where he is as he sits up and rubs his eyes "Peter, I had a nightmare." I say as I sit down next to him. He pulls me close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I could feel my heart start to race. I put my head on his shoulder. He takes my other hand in his. And says "What was it about?" I was embarrassed to say, but I said it anyway. "It was about you. You died..." he looked at me very serious and said "Olivia I'm not going anywhere, I promise." he moved closer to me and kissed me on the forehead, which took my breath away. He then said "Livia, just stay here with me and sleep." he laid down and I laid next to him. He pulled me even closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. His head was nuzzled against my neck. I could feel his breath against my skin. We laid like that for quite a while. Then I said "Peter?" he answered barely "hmm?" I took a deep breath. "I lied to you Peter..." I could feel him tense. He did not say anything. I finally spoke again. "I lied to you when I told you that I didn't tell you because Walter told me not to because he wanted to, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of losing you. It would just hurt too much." he still didn't say anything. I started to get up when he pulled me back down "Liv. Please don't go. Please." I moved back to the way I was and let him wrap his arm back around me. We stayed like this for a while when Peter broke the silence by saying "do you remember when we solved our very first case and me and Walter were about to leave but you asked us to stay?" I nodded as saying yes. He finished with "I stayed because I felt something when I met you, when you were able to trick me and see right through me. You knew me for me and you didn't run away like the others have, I stayed because of you Liv, and that was the best decision my life. I have never regretted it and I still don't... I think I love you." I couldn't breathe. _**Did he just tell me that he loved me?!**_ I was speechless. Then I blurt out "I think I love you too Peter." I couldn't help but smile as he kissed the back of my neck and started to suck on it. It felt good. I finally flipped my whole body around to face him as I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded quickly. He was a great kisser. I pulled away and said "Peter, will you promise that you won't leave, please, if not for Walter, stay for Me." he smiled and said "that why I came back sweetheart." I smile as we kiss once again. _**Nothing had ever felt so natural.**_


End file.
